


Everything is red

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: A series of unrelated vampire drabbles





	Everything is red

Klaus is the first one that notices him and in turn, he's the one that gets to have him. His siblings snarl. Luther, the biggest one of them turns and heads towards the back of the club where he spots a pretty girl. Klaus had been watching her too. Allison, he thinks her name is. He's seen her on television a few times but none of the roles stuck in his head. 

 

He had ignored her when she came up to him. 

 

Ben - the quietest out of the three of them - had left the club altogether. He was the only one that didn't particularly like drinking human blood and and often claimed to be disgusted by his siblings' appetite. 

 

Klaus fixes his collar; the red shirt in contrast against his pale skin. His black jeans fitted snugly on him. 

 

The man that he has his eyes on watches him too. The drink that he's holding is frozen inches from his lips as they lock eyes. 

 

"Hello." Klaus says softly once he reaches the man. "I've been noticing you the entire night." 

 

The man blushes, his glass placed on the table. 

 

"I've uh, noticed you too." 

 

Klaus holds out his hand. "I'm Klaus." 

 

The man shakes it. "I'm Diego." 

 

"Diego. Oh, what a lovely name." Klaus lowers his voice and leans into Diego,  close to his neck, his fangs extending "Un nombre muy sexy."

 

Klaus pulls back, and notices the slight blush on Diego's cheeks. 

 

"What do you say we get out of here and head back to my place?" 

 

Diego nods shakily. "Uh, yeah. Yeah. Okay." 


End file.
